1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to trailers and more particularly to a novel and improved trailer readily converted to a picnic table for use at campgrounds along highways and other places where a table and benches may be desired in combination with a trailer having storage space therein for carrying supplies.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Picnic facilities, especially those near large metropolitan areas, are usually greatly overcrowded during the warmer summer months with the picnic tables normally being taken at an early time in the day. Thus, if an individual wishes to be assured of having a picnic table available, the individual must usually make advance reservations or arrive at an early time at the selected picnic grounds.
It would thus be desirable to provide a readily and easily transported portable picnic table with the desired stability for ease of use thereof.
In addition, those individuals who wish to select their own campsite at locations where picnic table and other facilities are not generally provided must carry the necessary equipment in the automobile or a trailer towed therebehind, and at the site must then unpack the automobile or trailer to set up the desired picnic area.
It would thus be desirable to provide a trailer having readily accessible storage areas for readily reachable and usable items needed in camping in a rapid manner, including a picnic table arrangement.